Happy New Year!
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: What if Runo, Dan and Julie all invited Alice to join them for New Year? This happens after Bakugan Mectanium Surge and is about Alice returning. Couples: AxS, DxR, JxB There is also implied: AxM, CxJ


**Me: **Hi guys! I know it isn't New Year yet... but I really wanted to write something that involved Alice coming back to Bakugan! =) So I hope you will all enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

There are some things I can never get tired of. Like the snow that falls for most of the time in Russia and the letters I get from my brawlers. I had a whole book of them. It was kind of like a scrapbook. I pasted everything they sent me into this book. It had a beautiful leather cover and was bound together with string. There were a few things sticking out of the corners. I could barely close the book now. I sat in my living room with the newest letter in my hand. It was from Runo. I recognized her familiar hand writing. I took off my slippers and crossed my legs on the couch as I began to read the letter:

_Alice!_

_It's almost New Year and you've got to come visit us! We missed you on Christmas so Marucho decided to hold another party. I didn't tell the others I was going to invite you except for Marucho since he was the host. If you have time, can you chat with me? I know you've been busy studying but I really want to hear you again! I've got so much to tell you especially about Bakugan Interspace! I really miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Runo_

I smiled at the letter in my hand. Of course I would go. I would probably have to tell my grandfather first. He's still been really worried even though it has been a few years since the Masquerade incident happened. He has been careful with his work and he wouldn't let me go into the lab. I placed the letter down and looked through the rest of the pile. There were bills and a letter from the bank. I stopped at two letters that were for me as well. I recognized Dan's messy writing and Julie's neat one. I opened Dan's letter first. It was about the same thing as Runo's but it was mostly about Bakugan. I giggled at Dan's excitement. There were pen smudges which meant he wrote this quickly. He did that a lot when he got excited. Then I opened Julie's. It was also about the same thing… I laughed to myself as I read what Julie was planning. She wanted to dress me up and listed all these things about Runo and Dan. I sighed and then folded both letters. So Runo thought only Marucho knew about it… and Dan and Julie thought they were the only ones who knew. It was really sweet of them to surprise each other like that. I knew Dan did it mostly for Runo. They've been really close together even though they still had their regular bickering. I got off the couch and went to find my grandfather. I couldn't help but think about a particular brawler who usually wrote to me in private. I was like a diary to him. He knew he could trust me. I barely wrote back to him since I hadn't had time but whenever I did, I would get a letter back.

**(I remember there were people who thought Alice and Shun were secretly dating in New Vestroia. I really hoped it was true but it didn't happen so this kind of links with that)**

He might have been cold and serious on the outside but deep down inside, he was compassionate. What else would he have been writing to me? He really did care about his friends though he would never admit it. I slipped into my shoes and ran out of the house. It was cold even though I was wearing a sweater. There were white specks falling from the sky. It was dark outside. I could hear my grandfather in his lab. I knocked on the door.

"Alice, wait. Don't come in," he said worriedly.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again," I shook my head. I heard the door unclick and he came out. He turned off the light and we both went back to the house.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat at the dinner table. I got out a bowl and scooped some hot soup for him. He thanked me. I got my bowl and sat down as well. I started to explain to him about the party and the brawlers. I didn't have to finish before he agreed, "Go ahead Alice. I'm sure you miss your friends."

"Really grandfather?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he smiled at my excited figure as I jumped from my sit to hug him. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and turned on my computer. I waited for it to load and then signed in to the chatrooms. I found Runo's name and clicked on it.

"Runo, I…" I couldn't finish because I realized she had fallen asleep. Her head was on her keyboard and her hair was all over the place. I didn't want to wake her up so I just sent her a message and then logged off again. I couldn't wait!

_The day before New Year…_

**Runo's P.O.V.**

Alice was coming! I sat in the room nervously what if something happened? What if she changed her mind? I bit my lip and then started to play with the trim of my dress. Julie had picked it out for me. Sigh… Julie and her dresses… this one was blue, strapless and went up to my knees. It had this white trim which I was fiddling with right now. I felt the couch drop a bit as someone sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" Dan stared at me concerned. He pecked me on the cheek and I blushed. I was too worried to yell at him and ask if he had wiped his mouth after he had eaten that slice of pizza.

"Oh nothing," I smiled. I hadn't told anyone else but Marucho that Alice was going to come.

"Cheer up. I've got a surprise for you," he grinned proudly. I glanced at him suspiciously as he placed his hands behind his head and lay on the couch.

"Dan! Manners!" I shouted and pushed him off the couch. He crashed on to the floor and the rest of the brawlers started to stare at us. I scratched my head innocently and went back to my thinking.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

Alice is coming! I got her dress ready as I slipped into mine. This year I had decided to make all our dresses the same. Runo's was blue, mine was pink and Alice's in going to be green. I got my heels on and left the room. The others didn't know about Alice coming though. I had secretly sent her a letter. I went into the party room. The brawlers were there which included Billy, Chan, Joe and the rest of them. I noticed Mira and Ace in one corner and Dan and Runo on the couch arguing. I could hear Baron and Jake talking about how great Bakugan was. Marucho was walking around trying to greet everyone while Shun just stood with his back against the wall. I smiled happily as I went to find Billy. I had told him about Alice since he was my boyfriend.

"Can you distract them when Alice comes so I can get her into her dress?" I whispered to him.

"W-What? How?" he questioned confused. He was such a scaredy cat sometimes. He didn't like taking chances and was always scarred he would embarrass himself. I was about to continue talking but the room went silent. I turned around and looked to see what everyone was staring at.

"Alice!" Runo yelled as he got off the couch and went to hug her. I did the same.

"Wait! Before you guys start drowning her with questions. She needs to get dressed!" I stated and pulled her out of the room before she could say hi to anyone.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but notice everyone's surprised expression. I had already known Dan, Runo and Julie had sent a letter to her. It was kind of obvious. I felt her presence before I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at her. She smiled at all of us. Her long orange locks were wet from the snow and glistened under the lights. Her big chocolate brown eyes scanned the room and stopped when she saw me. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alice!" Runo yelled as she went to hug her, followed by Julie. They were going to suffocate her.

"Wait! Before you guys start drowning her with questions. She needs to get dressed!" Julie stated as she pulled her out of the room. I wanted a chance to talk to her but that would probably have to wait. I was wondering if she had read all my letters. Most of them were just me venting out my feelings… and now that she's here, I felt a bit awkward. What was she going to say? Nothing. She's going to say nothing because she was the kind of friend that could keep secrets. The door opened one again and she came out with Julie behind her. She was wearing the same exact dress as Runo and Julie but in green. She looked beautiful…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Oh Alice, we missed you so much!" Julie squealed as she gave me another hug before she went to Billy. I said hi to everyone before I went to hug Runo. She was holding hands with Dan which meant things were getting better.

"So, I'm guessing things are going well here," I smiled.

"Yup. That was the surprise I was talking about," Dan grinned. Runo stared at him surprised.

"I'm the one who invited Alice!" she exclaimed.

"No I was! It was a surprise for you!" he stated.

"Well I…" she started but Dan cut her off.

"Can we save this for later? It's New Year," he grinned and then hugged her. I walked away slowly so I wouldn't bother them. I waved hi to Joe and Chan and they waved back. Joe was making her laugh. They were adorable together. Then my eyes finally landed on Shun. I didn't realize he was staring at me until now. Then a slow song started to play. I turned around and saw Marucho standing by the machine with Baron and Jake. I watched as a few people started to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" I turned back around to find Shun holding out his hand to me. I nodded and hen slowly placed my hands on his neck and he slid his around my waist. My eyes darted around the room… maybe it was because I was nervous… I saw Runo and Dan together. Dan was finally learned how to calm her down. Then I glanced at Julie and Billy. It looked like Julie was leading more but Billy soon got the hang of it. I turned back to Shun and noticed him staring at me.

"So… I heard about Bakugan Interspace…" I started as it began to get uncomfortable.

"Okay I guess…" he stated. I couldn't help but notice his tiny changes. He looked a bit different since the last time I had seen him. He was definitely taller and was stronger too but his hands on my waist were gentle… he was quite stunning… in normal circumstances, I wouldn't have noticed these things. I started to blush as he stared at me curiously. I felt my cheeks burn. Was I really falling for him? Maybe it was because of all his letters and the concern of my safety in every one of them.

"Maybe you can tell me about Mag Mel later," I suggested. He nodded and then there was this awkward silence again.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I could feel the nervousness going through Alice's body. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until she was in my arms. I pulled her closer and she buried her face in my chest. I used to think I wrote to her because she was our friend and it was a good way to keep in touch… but I was wrong. Every single letter I wrote made me miss her even more.

"I miss you…" I whispered in her ear. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"I miss you too. I miss everyone," she smiled.

"No, you don't understand, I…" I couldn't continue because Marucho had started talking in the microphone.

"It's almost time!" he said excitedly. The cover of the room started to open slowly. The night air was cold but the sky was beautiful. There were little small pieces of fluff falling into the room. Everyone had stopped dancing but I didn't let go of Alice, "Ten! Nine!"

"Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" everyone shouted and then fireworks lit the sky, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Shun…" I heard an angelic voice call. I watched Alice's amazed expression as she stared into the firework filled sky, "It's beautiful."

"So are you…" I whispered. She turned to me and I leaned towards her. I kissed her softly. I was afraid she would reject me but she didn't. She was surprised at first but then she cuddled in my arms.

"Happy New Year," she smiled.

"Happy New Year," I agreed. It was definitely the best way to start this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Okay so what did you guys think? Please review and comment! =) Thanks so much!


End file.
